Forum:2006-08-08. New HA Movie?, by Hurricos
Hurricos, 8/8/2006 10:49 PM :I recently got a tipoff from my younger brother (younger by 3 1/2 years mind you) and he said that he saw Craig Bartlett on Cartoon Network talking about how he was making the second HA movie next year in either June or July. Me, all excited tells him to show me it but then he says that he watched the infomercial to the end and that it was already over. Then I asked him did he record it and he says no that he wasn't thinking about it at the time. So, I chewed him out (told him off), threw a tantrum and drank strawberry soda till I was sick in the stomach (and I had calmed down), all because I had missed it. Has anyone else found out if the letters to Nick woked? Hey Cool, do you think you can snag an interview with Craig to ask him about it? I'm still searchin' the internet for any info. about this. >_< Criminy, my head feels like someone took a mace and a sledgehammer to it! ---- Cool, 8/22/2006 6:56 PM :Lord Malachite, I'm sorry but I won't be able to put up the commemorative you sent me at this time. As if you read that one thread I made, I had a very unexpected computer problem. In fact, I was going to put yours up later on in the day or Monday cause I was off work, but then my HD got fucked and right now things are choatic for me. I wanted to get it up b4 I opened, but can't. But I will put it up after I get my head and mess of files sorted out. Stephen ---- Hurricos, 8/23/2006 11:17 PM :Hey, I think you guys may have found a solution to our JM problem! Now all we need to do is present this idea to Craig and Nick and then give an ultimatum like: we say to them that we won't watch thier network anymore if they don't start making the second movie or make a graphic novel for HA's JM story within the next 5 months. (and if they go for the book they better give us some good decriptive scenes and whatnot) The only challenge will be getting all of the other fans to go along with it and switch to other channels -_-. Oh well that's my idea as crazy as it seems :). Don't like it? Well that's your opinion. Hurricos.EXE logging out! ---- FaB-SaNz, 8/30/2006 8:31 PM :I like it! Will be like a boicot =) I join ur crazy, but good idea ^^ Anything you need, just tell me =) Byebye Fabs ---- Hurricos, 8/31/2006 7:32 PM :Yay boycotts! Maybe we could tell the fans to go to Youtube to watch nick episodes or just download them from people to keep them fom watching the nick channel :). It's so simple - It's brilliant! Now to write my Doomsday Ultimatum to Nick. Sayyyy..... maybe we are going about this all wrong. Instead of asking them, we tell them!! Fellow fans of Hey Arnold!, start writing letters of doom and titanic like depleted ratings to these vile people who own nick and demand that they make a second movie or a very descriptive novel of the Jungle Movie, bring back the show, and some of the old shows like Rugrats, Wild Thornberrys, Doug, Rocko's Modern Life, Catdog, Rocket Power and others like it for Nick At Nite or daytime showings on the regular nick network and they better not frickin bitch about it 'cause if they do we'll make sure to put them out of business! We're not gonna take this lying down. They will not ignore us like this any longer! We'll rise from the ashes of former glory days and make new ones for future generations that will come after us such as a younger brother, sister, cousin, neices, nephews (and on some cases uncles and aunts) who are born in the 2000's and up. They may have won the battle so far but they will not win this war! Nickelodeon, to thee I say ... NAY!!! *pants from exaustion of the long winded rant* Sorry. 'Had a lot on my mind these past few days -_-;. I need a smoothie.... or at least some coconut cake and coffee... Hurricos.EXE logging out. ---- Cool, 9/4/2006 3:11 PM :Is anyone going to be bringing this subject up in the forthcoming chat? About someone supposely seeing Craig being interview about a second movie for HA! on CN? I mean, I haven't heard from him in a while, and have no idea what his current projects are. Is it possible he is working on something in secret, and doesn't want fans to know until he can deliever 100% that its official and will be done? Because I know I wouldn't tell anyone about a second movie until I was absolutey sure it was going to happen. Maybe Craig and Nick has talked? How come HA! just suddeny popped up on Nick again, or even YTV for that matter? Has the show layed low long enough for it to now bounce back and become popular again not by means of new episodes, but fueled by old fans and nostalgia? I just wish I could see into the future. And again, I keep seeing the most horrible shows and cartoons come to DVD right away, and I keep saying to myself "why not HA!?" Could you picture how great those seasons 1-3 backgrounds would look on a clear DVD? I could actually read the names of stores. Disney is getting together and releasing all their shows, now Darkwing Duck and Talespin is out in full volumes. But it seems they are learning by their mistakes as they put out these DVDs, and they are not planned out well (not much thought seems to go into them) as the DuckTales and ChipNDale DVD's released last year didn't have pilots, DWD and TS have these. And what about Goof Troop? They BETTER redo that release of 3 episodes and give us fans a big volume set just like all the others. Still, more things like bonus featues and better remastering could have gone into these sets as well. Anything animated by Walt Disney Television Animation Austrailia (Disneytoons) would look amazing if it were remastered in picture and sound than whats offered on their DVD's. Nick has to wake up. Their Nicktoons are getting old, and for the right price, features and mastering, I would pick up Doug, Rocko's Modern Life and Hey Arnold! in a heartbeat. Of course, as soon as all this stuff comes out on DVD, this new thing called "Blu-ray" will overtake the DVD and it will be dead technology. But screw technology anyway. I still rock a cassette player in my car with a ghetto tape adapter for my Sony Discman, which by the way cost over $200 in 1998. I consider it better then some flimsy iPOD. And I still currently use VHS, we still have three VCR's in our house, and have plenty of tapes of various shows and movies. Stephen ---- GräfinZahl, 9/4/2006 4:07 PM :>Is it possible he is working on something in secret, and >doesn't want fans to know until he can deliever 100% that its >official and will be done? If it was a secret, why would he talk about it on television?? >Could you picture how great those seasons 1-3 backgrounds > would look on a clear DVD? They would have the same resolution as the episodes on TV (720x480) cause that's the resolution they were produced in. Same goes for the movie; when I watch it in fullscreen mode on my laptop with the resolution set to 1280x800 it looks somewhat blurry. >Of course, as soon as all this stuff comes out on DVD, this > new thing called "Blu-ray" will overtake the DVD and it will >be dead technology There are also HD DVDs and it's still not clear which are the better ones. I don't think any of these new disk will become too popular within the next few year 'cause both types of disks - though they can store at least five times as much as a standard DVD and are a lot faster - are not compatible. So one would have to buy an extra player/drive for each format and movies would have to be available as both Blu-Ray disk and HD DVD. So, I think as long as there's is no standard type that is compatible with both formats, DVDs will remain quite popular. ---- Cool, 9/4/2006 4:28 PM :If it was a secret, why would he talk about it on television?? Oh yeah. Oops. :) Still, I wish I had some real proof and a progress report as to whats been happening with that JM script. They would have the same resolution as the episodes on TV (720x480) cause that's the resolution they were produced in. I mean the picture would look clearer compared to a VHS tape. Even what I see on TV is a toned down image of what the show actually looks like from its original tape soruce. I have analog cable, and while the picture is okay, its not great. I hear digitnal cable is better, but its all a money business to sucker people in thinking they are getting something better when in reality they are not. one would have to buy an extra player/drive for each format and movies would have to be available as both Blu-Ray disk and HD DVD. So, I think as long as there's is no standard type that is compatible with both formats, DVDs will remain quite popular. I forgot about those HD DVD's. But this is how the companies make money. Of course, Blu-ray could flop, just like Betamax and those old laserdics of the 80's and early 90's. I just wish technology would slow down, I don't like living in this high tech world. Let's go back to the 70's and 80's for a while :) Stephen ---- GräfinZahl, 9/4/2006 4:56 PM :>I mean the picture would look clearer compared to a VHS tape. Oh, yeah, that's true. That's what I don't understand about the HA! eps from AE. They recorded them all from VHS tapes, so the original resolution was around 320x240. Why did they blow up the video to 640x480? >Of course, Blu-ray could flop, just like Betamax and those old > laserdics of the 80's and early 90's. I think it gonna be like Windows and Mac OS. Both make pretty good operating software but not even the hardware is compatible. ---- Pinkpataki, 9/5/2006 3:44 PM :In fact I do not understand because if Craig to published books of Hey Arnold, some that were chapters of the series and others like: Hey Arnold for president or Hey Arnold the mystery of the Triangula of the Bermuda simply publishes Hey Arnold The Jungle, although I must confezar that agradaria much more to see this end me and to read it later, believe that if would estubieran making the film or Craig or somebody said something, if outside then reality is good for its Anniversary ---- CarlinJ83, 10/20/2006 11:53 PM :yeah well i sent mine like about 3 yrs ago. and it hasnt worked. So lets have faith that Craig proceed with the movie. ---- Ruth, 10/22/2006 5:27 AM :I hate dragging up an old subject, but I have a little something to add, even if it's old news (and most likely defunct now). When Craig was still with CN, I had been emailing him (don't have his new address though, sadly). The last time I got a chance to talk with him, he had mentioned that (besides getting the run around from CN...though I see that Joe Purdy's working on Squirrel Boy now and then) he and Joe were going to try and pitch a movie idea to a few people and to wish him luck. He never mentioned what the movie idea was, so I can't say if he was talking about TJM, but if someone saw a commercial with him talking about it (and it must have aired sometime around the last time I talked to him), then there might be some connection. Did he say anything about it in the chat (since I missed it)? I'm curious as to what he's up to these days anyway. Hope things are going OK for him. ---- unluckystunt, 10/23/2006 1:26 PM :Nah, he wasn't referring to TJM. Someone asked him about that CN commercial and he said it must have been filmed years ago, like in 2001. Judging by what was said in the chat, TJM's prospects seemed pretty bleak. But Craig would still like to do it and Nick could change their mind or even just let him make a book or graphic novel for it. Kim ---- Ruth, 10/23/2006 4:54 PM :Hm, makes me wonder what movie idea he and Joe were trying to pitch then. Had no idea that the commercial was from back during the Party Wagon days. Geez, if that's the case, why in bloody hell is CN running it recently? Anyone have an idea what he's up to right now? I'm just curious since I figured I'd see his name gracing the writing credits of some CN show (a la Rugrats), but no such luck. ---- Cool, 10/26/2006 3:21 AM :Nah, he wasn't referring to TJM. Someone asked him about that CN commercial and he said it must have been filmed years ago, like in 2001. Judging by what was said in the chat, TJM's prospects seemed pretty bleak. But Craig would still like to do it and Nick could change their mind or even just let him make a book or graphic novel for it. Was he refering to Party Wagon itself as it was in its early stages of devlopment and production? If Craig ever gets back to me on the current e-mail I sent him (its heading up over eight months now - I know hes depenable and has NEVER let a reply slip, but sometimes i wonder iif hes forgotten about little old me) I'll ask him about this in more detail, plus a MILLION other things I have been meaning to ask him for years. He's just a busy guy, as I am myself. Stephen ---- Ruth, 10/26/2006 3:43 AM :Eh, I'm guessing that the commercial was either about Party Wagon or this mysterious movie he mentioned to me in that email (as he wasn't talking about PW to me; he was pretty upset with CN at the time since they kept giving him the run-around). From what Kim said, it sounds like the commercial was about PW. Bleh, forgive me if that sounds stupid. I've had a headache all day.